Batman saves the world of Harry Potter from the Joker
by starkiller2886
Summary: This is after Batman saved Gotham from Bane and Talia. Bruce and Selina have had a child and instead of Talia and Bruce having Damian I put Selina and Bruce having Damian and he is in the same year as Harry. Plus Damian knows little of Bruce or Selina's past. He is also good friends with Harry and Ron.


**Summary: This is after Batman saved Gotham from Bane and Talia. Bruce and Selina have had a child and instead of Talia and Bruce having Damian I put Selina and Bruce having Damian and he is in the same year as Harry. Plus Damian knows little of Bruce or Selina's past. He is also good friends with Harry and Ron.  
**

**Chapter 1: Return to Gotham.**

**London, England**

**Selina POV**

"What do you mean we're moving?" Asked an annoyed Damian.

"Will I stay in Hogwarts?" Asked Damian again.

"Yes, don't worry. Your father thinks that it is time that he came back to the world and that it is time to see Alfred again." I said.

"Why Gotham?" Asked Damian.

"That's where we grew up, and some other things." I said with a smile from the memories of the past.

"You guys have never actually told me what you used to do." Said Damian.

"Well I don't know if your father will be too happy if I told you but-" as I was interrupted.

"You where going to tell him any way. Go ahead." Said Bruce.

"Why do I have to tell him. I still want to be trusted." I whispered over to Bruce. Then Selina rapped her arms around Bruce's shoulders.

"Nice watch that looks like mine." Said Bruce with a smirk.

"Fine you caught me." I said with a laugh.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" Damian asked.

Then I looked at him with a sigh and said.

"You may want to sit down when we tell you." I said.

Then Damian sat down.

"It wasn't like you two were criminals." Said Damian with a laugh.

"Well your mother was." Said Bruce then I gave him a elbow to the stomach.

"Oh my God, my parents are criminals." Said Damian in disbelief.

"No, I was at one point but your father saved the city from, Scarecrow and The League of Shadows, The Joker, and Tahlia, and Bane." I read from my mental list.

"Don't forget the Mob." Added Bruce.

"So what you were a super hero?" Asked Damian.

"Um... no I was what the police referred as the Dark Knight." Said Bruce.

"So what was your name then. I mean all super hero's have a name." Said Damian.

"Well he was the Batman and I was Catwoman." I said.

"Batman?" Asked Damian.

"I was scared of bats so I wanted the thugs of Gotham to be scared too." Said Bruce.

* * *

**Bruce's POV**

The plane ride back to Gotham was quiet and peaceful. Something I wished could have happen more in the past. But now Gotham was at peace. Not even Superman's Metropolis was as peaceful as Gotham is now. After the Bane incident Gotham rebuilt and went back to their usual lives.

According to the papers Bruce had gotten the only they had to deal with was the attempts to break the Joker out of jail but apparently they were given false information so they broke into Dr. Krains cell instead.

"Please fasten your seatbelts we are making our decent into GNA. (Gotham National Airport)." Said the flight attendant through the loud speaker.

"Now I wish we would have taken the Bat Wing." I whispered over to Selina.

"You forget when Fox built it, it was only designed for two." She whispered back.

"Theirs a cargo hold." I snapped back.

Then Selina gave me the "if you say one more word I'll shred you.

"What you thought I was going to put Damian in it?" I said with a smirk.

* * *

After the Wayne family got their luggage from the airport Alfred picked us up and we went strait for the Wayne manor.

"Alfred if we are supposed to be invisible here in tell we are ready to make our appearance again what do we do?" Selina asked.

"Well I have made the Bat Cave into your bed room." Alfred answered.

"But you won't be alone." Said Alfred.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Do you remember Officer Blake?" Asked Alfred.

"Yeah, how could I forget. He did threaten to get a warrant for Harvey's murder." Answered Bruce.

"Well he umm... sort of took over the Batman job." Said Alfred.

"So he is the new Batman?" Asked Selina.

"No, he goes by Robin." Answered Alfred.

Then as I got more intrigued in Blake's actions he was interrupted by a sudden boost in acceleration and drove strait through the water fall where the Bat cave is.

"What the Hell!" Yelled Damian.

"Damian!" Yelled Selina.

"Well sorry but we did kinda went through a water fall." Yelled Damian in annoyance.

"Well duh." I said with Alfred at the same time.

Then Damian just stared at us.

"The Bat cave is kind of a secret base." I said.

Then I turned to the Bat Pod to see it dect out in red, black, and yellow with a R on the side.

"What did he do to my baby?" I asked Alfred.

"Well I think he thought you died when the BAT flew over the bay with the A bomb attached to it." Said Alfred with a laugh.

"Wait you flew over the bay with a nuke?" Asked Damian.

"I see you haven't told him much of your past. Well I am actually surprised that you told him anything." Said Alfred with another laugh.

"Who said I did? His mother told him." I said.

"What are you talking about. You told him that you were Batman. I only told him that I was Catwoman." Yelled Selina.

"Then he accused us of being criminals." I yelled back.

Then the elevator opened up with Robin John Blake inside.

"Alfred am I dreaming because I see Bruce Wayne. Unless he is a ghost?" Asked Blake.

"How nice it is to see you too." I said.

"We will be talking about what you did to my pod later." I said.

"Oh this? This is mine yours is over there with the BAT 2.0." Said Blake.

"2.0?" I asked.

"Yeah Lucius gave it too me." Blake said.

"What else did he give you?" I asked curiously.

"Well he managed to give me the last of the Tumblers'" John said.

"FYI don't go through the drive through with that thing.  
A. people get scared when they see a tank go through the drive through.  
B. It doesn't fit." Said Blake with a laugh.

"So who is this little man over here?" Asked Blake.

"This is Master Damian." Said Alfred.

"I can talk for myself." Said an annoyed Damian.

Then he lifted a news paper then a seconded later I noticed that it was the daily prophet. A famous news paper if I recalled.

"Care to explain?" Asked Blake.

"Well, it started on a Friday night Se-"

"Should you be talking about this with me around?" Asked Damian after he cut me off.

"NO!" Yelled Selina.

"He is fifteen." I said.

"I'm sixteen dad." Damian said.

"That helps my case even more." I said excitedly.

"I'm done with this conversation!" Yelled Selina in defeat.

"Alfred, I want the guest bed room." Yelled Selina walking towards the elevator.

"How don't you know that all the rooms are filled?" Asked Alfred.

"I guess it will be some boy's lucky day." Giggled Selina.

Then she walked out of the Bat cave and into the elevator ware she only smiled and waved.

* * *

**Selina's POV  
**

"Wait we are getting a breaking news report from our criminal insight team at Arkham Asylum." Came a voice from the living room most likely the TV.

"Now over to Diane." Said the news anchor.

"Thanks Tanner, reports are flooding in that the Joker has finally managed to escape from Arkham after all of his failed attempts." Said Diane.

Then you heard a lot of gasps from the living room.

Then the phone rang. So naturally I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is Blake there?" Asked a familiar voice.

"Gordan?" I asked.

"Selina?" Asked Gordan.

"Yeah, what do you need?" I asked

"It's important the-"

"Joker has escape. I saw the news report." I said.

"Oh well then. Go make sure that Blake gets the message." Ordered Gordan.

"Oh and tell Bruce I said hi." Said Gordan.

"Will do." I said with a can do attitude.

* * *

**Bruce's POV**

"Blake!" Yelled Selina's voice from the elevator.

"What, what happened?" Asked Blake.

"Jim just called. The Joker manged to brake out of Arkham." Said Selina jittery.

"Good thing that I kept the bat suit." Said Blake.

Then with a push of a button my bat suit came out of floor like I had just put it there yesterday.

"How did you get this?" I asked.

"Lucias." We all said. Except Damian.

"So that is the famous bat suit." Said Damian.

"Where can I get one?" He asked.

"Not now." I said.

Then I slid the bat suit on, put on the boots, then grabbed the belt and I place smoke bombs, a few black and bronze batterings, and the grapple. Finally I placed my mask and gloves on. Then I became the Batman once again.

"Don't you look sexy." Came Selina's voice from the corner.

"Thank you I try too keep it a little sexier than all black." Said Blake from the corner with his red and black suit on with a black hood. With a bronze bat symbol on the front.

"Kept the Bat symbol?" I asked.

"Budget cuts." He said.

"I'll take the sky, you take the ground." I ordered.

"Yes commander." Blake said sarcastically.

"Don't forget that we have to take Damian back to London on Friday." Yelled Selina as I climbed into the BAT.

Then I just nodded. And did Preflight systems check.

**AU: What you think. Don't worry you Potter fans Harry will be in it next chapter or the one after that. And I have no idea if Blake is Robin or batman, it wasn't that clear in the movies if you know what I mean. And yes I know that Selina is a little protective in this but just bare with me.**

**Please review.**

_**May the force be with you!**_


End file.
